


Really?

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean/Cas (one-sided), M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, jealous!Sam, reassuring!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s not a possessive person, okay? He’s not. He can deal with Dean flirting with the waitress or the sexual innuendos he makes about girls in Sam’s ears because in the end of the day, Dean was his. And he was Dean’s. He’s not too sure about that anymore.</p>
<p>Takes place after Dean returns from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

"Don’t wait up, Sam," Dean was reaching for his keys as he got ready to leave. Again. Without Sam,

"Where to?" He was going for casual. And you would think with all the practice he had doing that he’d be really great at it but today just wasn’t his day.

"Nowhere special, Sammy," Dean shuts the door before Sam could say anything else ,Sam still looking at the door as he sits on the edge of the cheap motel bed.

And Sam’s not a possessive person, okay? He’s not. He can deal with Dean flirting with the waitress or the sexual innuendos he makes about girls in Sam’s ears because in the end of the day, Dean was his. And he was Dean’s.

He’s not too sure about that anymore.

Sam counts to ten in his head and tries to calm his thoughts, but the more he thinks about it, the more angry he gets. He wants to hit a wall and scream at Dean, but he knows Dean will just call him a chick and he’s just at a complete loss.

It’s all Cas's fault anyway. Yeah. Cas. Not Castiel because apparently, Dean and Cas are too buddy buddy not to have nicknames. Sam can’t help himself from scoffing outloud in the quiet motel room because Cas also has a nickname for him. Abomination. Dean didn’t even defend him when he said that and Sam just kinda wants to die.

Dean has been out with Cas everyday since he’s been out. And when he’s not gone, he’s always talking about Cas like he’s some damn angel. Well, he is but that’s besides the point. Oh guess what Cas can do or you know what Cas did the other day or you know Cas would’ve done that, Sam kinda wishes his demon powers worked on angels.

You know Dean hasn’t even tried to make a move on Sam since he’s been back? Dean. Mister solution-to-every-problem-is-sex. So Sam’s not quite sure where they even stand right now. He thinks Dean would have the fucking decency to tell them they aren’t an iten anymore if they’re not, but then again, no, he wouldn’t. He and Cas are probab-

"Sammy!" The sound of Dean slamming open the door interrupts his thoughts and in a flash, Dean’s in front of him, cradling his face with a frown.

"I thought you were spending the night with Cas." God, Sam hates the was he can’t control how jealous he sounds.

Dean looks hurt and Sam is stuck between wanting to take that look off his brothers face and being glad that he put it there. 

"You don’t mean that." Dean’s voice cracks and Sam can feel the hands around his face tightening.

"Dean, it wouldn’t be the first time," Sam whispers, He’s afraid any louder and this whole situation might blow up. He doesn’t understand what caused this sudden outburst from Dean, but when he sees the realization sink in on Dean’s face, he’s more confused than upset.

Dean pulls Sam in a tight embrace, The position must be awkward for Dean, bending down at an angle so he can wrap his arms around Sam’s neck, so Sam instinctively pulls him in to straddle his lap. He feels Dean shaking on his lap so he runs his hands up and down his big brother’s back, feeling his breath against his neck.

"You know, Cas tried to kiss me today." Sam’s breath catches as he stops his hands before Dean continues in a rush. "Yeah, Cas. The angel who has no understanding of human emotions and i thought- is this how people see me? Is this how Sam sees me? Do people honest to God think I’m in love with the angel who ‘raised me from perdition’?"

Sam can feel his heart pounding, because Dean can’t expect him to answer, right? He wouldn’t be as cruel as to make him say outloud how the love of his life loved another? So he nods and knows Dean can feel it if nothing else.

"Sam, I’m so sorry," Dean pulls away to look at Sam’s face and he must be looking really pitiful because Dean looks like he’s just seen a dead puppy. "I’m so sorry I made you think that, Sam. I’m so fucking sorry. I know I haven’t been around much recently, but I swear to God, there’s no one for me but you. I love you so much and I need you to know that. I need you. Please.”

Sam can’t seem to answer him. Hell, he can barely process half the things that Dean said but he does know that Dean loves him. And also, he kinds just wants to hit Castiel in the face. With an axe.

Dean moves him so that he’s laying flat on his back on the bed with a kind of gentleness he doesn’t quite remember and he’s wondering why Dean’s just staring at him when he realizes that he’s asking for permission. And jesus, what does it say about them that they’ve become so unsure?

Sam pulls Dean down and their lips meet for the first time since they’ve been reunited. It’s soft and warm and they both sigh into it at the same time because they’ve always been too in sync and they let out a breathless laugh- not a giggle, mind you because they are grown men and Sam will stick to that term till his last breath.

Sam can feel Dean’s breath against his mouth and every place that Dean touches seems to be on fire. He can’t seem to remember why he’s ever doubted Dean when Dean is straddeling his hips, arms on either side of Sam’s head, looking at Sam like he’s the world.

Dean seems to want to say something so Sam brings him in again by the small of his back. He kinda thinks the whole talking thing can wait until he finally gets laid. The kisses get deeper and seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours. It’s peaceful and calm and Sam can’t remember the last time sex has been this good.

He feels Dean kissing down his neck, closed mouth kisses til he reaches his chest then back up for open mouthed ones. It’s gradual and slow and it reassures both of them of their love. Sam can feel his chest swelling every time Dean tells him sweet nothings in his ear and it’s kind of ridiculous considering how often he does that.

All their clothes are off - “Finally” Dean whispers- and Dean slowly grinds his hips against Sam’s, a circular motion that has Sam squirming for more and Dean closing his eyes as he relishes in the torturously slow friction.

"Come on, Dean. You gotta give me more to work with, man." Sam begs and his voice is so hoarse from trying to keep his voice down in the paper thin walls of the room. He’s running his hands across the backs of Dean’s thighs, occasionally spreading the freckled cheeks apart.

Dean just grins smugly a Sam, halting his ministrations before reaching for the complimentary bottle of lube. “Gotta make it good for me, Sammy. I haven’t had sex for months." 

And Dean is pouring the clear substance onto his fingers, reaching back to open up the hole Sam knows like the back of his hands but Sam is an idiot. That’s the only explanation that seems to come to mind when he realizes what just came out of his mouth. But Dean is apparently a saint because instead of getting angry he is actually really loving as he says, “Yes, really, Sam. I haven’t had sex with anyone but you in years, I promise. Don’t ask ‘really?’ like it’s even a legitimate question. I love you so much it kinda scares me.”

Sam props himself up on an elbow, kissing Dean and trying to convey that he believes him. When he pulls away, he gently takes Dean’s finger out of his hole to replace them with his. Dean lets out a shuddering breath against Sam’s chest and Sam can’t help but think bet Cas couldn’t make you feel like this. Feeling kinda victorious in this nonexistant competition with the angel, he works open Dean with a renewed vigor, drawing out long moans and whimpers from Dean that he’ll never admit to.

"Come on, Sammy. Stop being such a girl and get on with it." Dean likes the control in everything he does and Sam knows it. That’s why when Dean bottoms, he prefers to ride his little brother into the mattress. So when he climbs off of Sam and lays down on the mattress, beckoning Sam towards him, Sam is shocked- to say the least.

Sam hurries over Dean, slipping a little at the rush and he can feel his ears burning at the sound of his brother laughing at him. “Shut up.”

"Make me." Dean says, making Sam feel a lot more at ease. Dean always seems to know what he needs.

"I missed your bad sex talk." Sam whispers into his brothers ear as he lines himself up.

"I missed your bad sex." Dean retorts and Sam can’t help but think his brother is really cute. Like- he wants to pinch his cheeks because he’s just that cute. So, he does. Just not the ones on his face. "If you don’t get your huge ass dick in me right now I will run off bad porno dialogue the entire time." 

And Sam does not want to tempt him because last time it happened, it was all use my love tunnel and your huge meat spear and he does not need a repeat of that, thank you very much. Also, he really wants to sink into that tight heat.

Sam drops his head down to Dean’s neck, kissing softly and asking him to relax. He slowly enters his brother who- fuck- is way tighter than he remembers, the lube easing the way. Sam can feel Dean squirming underneath him and his member being squeezed for all it’s worth. “Come on, Dean. Deep breaths.”

He feels Dean relaxing around him as Dean lets out a sigh. “Sam.” Dean clears his throat and Sam stops sucking on Dean’s neck to look at him.

"Yeah?" Sam says as he takes in the sight of his brother who’s out of breath and debauched and blushing down to his chest where he’s- ohh. Sam couldn’t help but laugh loudly even as he was fully sheathed in his brother. He threw his head back and his eyes were tearing up as he withdrew from his brother as gently as he could.

"Not one word." Dean was turning away from him but he could still see the tips of his ears glowing in embarassment.

"But Dean-” Sam tries to catch his breath but fuck, this has been a first.

"Wouldn’t you rather I blow you than talk about this?"

"I can’t believe you-"

"Sam!"

"You came!" And Sam was in a fit of laughter again.

"Shut up." Dean got on top of Sam again, getting his release all over Sam’s stomache before grinding down on Sam’s still hard cock. "Your boner doesn’t think it’s funny."

"No, why, it does not." Sam grabs Dean, pressing him down harder for some sweet friction. "Because you’re hot. Everything you do is hot."

"Yeah?" Dean says feeling content as he rolls his hips down.

"Mhmm. Especially when you come just from me entering you." Sam kisses Dean right under his jawline, making sure to leave a dark hickey for everyone to see.

He can’t help but be amused at Dean’s groan. “You’re never gonna let this go, are you?”

"Nope, but what I will let go is how you have been abandoning me every day since you’ve been back." He can feel his orgasm coming, but he can’t help but feel like this is more important.

"I didn’t know if you still wanted me. I didn’t want to have ‘the talk’. It seemed like a good idea at the time to occupy myself with the new mystical creature than face that you might now feel the same." Sam can tell Dean’s telling the truth and he just really wants to die because how can someone be this cute??

"It’s okay Dean. We’re okay. Now will you please stop teasing me and let me come?" Sam is begging again because Dean is barely even touching him anymore and he can feel his orgasm approaching. But Dean is just making him lay back down on the bed and ignoring his protests.

"Shh just give me a minute to get it back up Sammy and we can come together this time. Promise."

Sam looks down and as promised, Dean seems to be chubbing up again even though he just came not 10 minutes ago. ”Wow. I’m impressed.”

"Yeah well you try going without sex as long as I have and you won’t be that surprised. Besides," Sam watches as Dean lowers himself on Sam, "In this position, I don’t come as fast."

Sam lets out a long moan, the feeling of Dean surrounding him too hot and tight and perfect, and he can’t help but think that maybe he should thank Castiel for kissing Dean and knocking some sense into him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and if you like, come follow me on tumblr cause i tend to not post most of my work here
> 
> deanbelongstosammy.tumblr.com/


End file.
